Marked with Elements Blood
by The Demonic Heiress
Summary: Sara Johnson is one of eight students at the house of Night that isn't like everyone else. The thing about them is that they all have one of the four elemental powers. See what happens when vampires and elements mix.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Sara Johnson knew she was different, but she never knew how different. Out of the thousands of her kind only eight of them are born different. Four girls and four boys. They're just like all the other vampires; the only difference is that they have powers that no one else has.

At the boarding school they go to- for vampires only, also known as the House of Night- they have to take different classes even different training exercises. What has this world come to?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Yawn. I wake up to the beeping of my alarm clock. I look at the other bed in the room to see my roommate, Callie Marks, still in bed asleep. She apparently could sense that I'm wake so seconds later she's awake too. It's sort of something we can both do. If we sense that someone is awake or moving around in our room, we wake up.

"Morning," I say sill sitting up in my bed. I look out our window to see that it's almost dark. Since we're vampires we have our schedule opposite of humans. They wake up at nine a.m., and we wake up at nine p.m.; and yes the same applies for basically everything else.

"Morning," Callie yawns. Callie and I are freshmen's here at Vamp High. The name of the school is different to the outside world. No one can ever know what we are and what we do here. School started a month and ago and I'm still not used to it.

I've never been to boarding school and neither has Callie. Callie and I have been best friends since kindergarten. She's a tomboy like me. We're basically sisters except for the fact that we look nothing alike. She has medium length blonde hair and has hazel eyes. I, on the other hand, have long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Callie stretches and then lays back down to go back to sleep. I get up and grab my black robe to go take a shower. As soon as I'm done, Callie finally gets up and takes a shower. I go over to my dresser to go get my uniform. Lucky for me the uniform colors are my favorite colors. Unlike other schools, Vamp High gives you a color choice; you can either have dark red and black or dark green and black. The only downer is that every girl has to wear the skirt.  
I put on my dark red and black plaid skirt and the black shirt and dark red tie that goes with it. Callie wears the same thing only dark green instead of dark red.

As soon as we're both all dressed and ready, we head down to the girls' dorm lounge, where we always have breakfast.

"So where are we going after school today?" Callie asks as she pours her cheerios in a bowl and then drowns them in milk.

"I don't know. How about the Crave?" The Crave is a place were us students can go to hang out without going off campus. It sells basically any food or drink for our vampire needs.

"Ok, sounds good. So let's just meet at the dorm after school to drop off our stuff and then head over."

"Works for me," I yawn, "Ugh, God, I hate mornings." I say as I finish my bowl of crispix.

"Who doesn't?" Callie asks, still eating her cheerios.

"Weirdo's." I smirk

"Well we all knew that already."

"Doesn't mean I can't say it."

Callie just rolled her eyes at me. Then we both got up to go put our bowls in the dishwasher. "Come on, we're going to be late for biology" Callie says.

"Oh joy," I say sarcastically. "All right let's go." We walk out of the girls' lounge and head over to the main building. While we're walking down the hall to bio, we see Brittany Taylor, the snobbiest girl this school has ever seen and she's even a freshmen. With her long, blonde hair and her light blue eyes, she thinks she's the hottest thing this school has ever seen. Well, I got news for her, she's not.

As we walk down the hall she decides to get me mad by bumping into me as she walks past us.

"Oh yeah, there's no way you could have seen me there, right?" I say as I turn to her.

"Oh I'm sorry." She says sarcastically. She also turned to face me.

"A yeah, sure you are. Maybe next time, instead of trying to remember when to inhale and exhale, you can concentrate on where you're going."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks, apparently getting pissed.

"Oh you know what that means or are you to stupid to even understand that." I say right to her face. She apparently didn't like that diss very much so she comes right up to me thinking that her height will intimidate me. To bad it doesn't work.

"Don't back talk me u freak." She growls showing her fangs.

"Oh please, I can back talk who ever I please, when ever I please." I also showed my fangs and then I walked away from a shocked loser. She thinks she's all bad and mighty just because she's popular. God it ticks me off when people like that—

"Wow, you just had to go and say something to her." Callie says interrupting my train of thought and reminding me that she was still there.

"She needs to learn that she can't control us like she does with everyone else."

"Yeah, but what a great way to start a morning. Oh well." As soon as we get to bio, we grab our books from the back cabinet and sit down in the desks that are next to the windows.

"Alright take a seat." Mr. Matterson calls. "Class has started."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
After lunch all the students get a half an hour to go wherever we want as long as we stay on campus.

"Hey I'm going to the library, you want to come?" Callie asks as we get up to go put our trays away.

"Nah, I was planning on going to the gym today." I say.

"Ok. Well see you in geography."

"Ok, later." I say as we both go our separate ways.

When I got to the gym, it was completely empty besides all the equipment. I head all the way to the other side of the gym to the girls' locker room. When I'm changed into my p.e. uniform I go into the gym and go straight to the punching bag. This is where I usually go after lunch because no one else wants to come here. I got bored of punching so I started throwing kicks into the bag.

"Wow you hit that bag pretty hard there. Are you mad or something?" A voice calls behind me. I turn around to see Jason Memor. Jason is a freshmen here too. He has dark, spiky brown hair and dark eyes to go with it. He's pretty popular around here. There's even a rumor that him and Brittany are going out, which she probably started herself.

"Maybe, why do you care?" I ask turning back to the bag.

" Well it's just I've seen you here a lot but I don't think you've ever hit that hard before." He says and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh so you watch me?" I turn to him again, glaring.

"No, it's just sometimes I walk past here and see you."

"Hmmm."

"So?" he asks like he was waiting for an answer.

"Today's just been a rough morning that's all." I say. "Wait why are you here anyway?"

"I thought I'd get a workout but you were already here."

"That doesn't mean anything, you have the whole rest of the gym."

"Yeah I know but you obviously are angry so I thought I'd find out why."

"And why should I tell you?" God he wants to know why I'm angry. He won't leave me alone.

"Well if you talk about it you might be able to get some of that anger out… Or I have a better idea." He grins. It was one of those model grins.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"You can fight it out." He said still smiling as he put on his fighting gloves.

"Fight? Against you?" I ask. He has got to be joking.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." God I want to wipe that smile right off his face.

"Oh I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you." I smile. "But o well. Don't blame me when your face is all bruised."

I tightened my gloves and we moved to the fighting ring.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
Bam! I throw a roundhouse kick right at Jason's side just to have him block it. Then he throws a fast punch at me while I'm off guard. It wasn't that hard to dodge though. I bent down and did a sweep kick which made him fall on his back.

"Hmmm, and I thought you would be a better challenge. Too bad." I said, getting back to my feet. When all of a sudden I feel something hit the back of my knees. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground too.

"I could say the same for you." He said in between breaths. We laid there for a while trying to catch our breath. "Maybe next time you'll put up a better fight."

"Who said anything about a next time." I asked.

"Well you never know." He laughs.

There's was another akward silence moment, before I decide to say something.

"Your girlfriends going to be so pissed that you're here and not with her." I said sitting up.

"What girlfrind?" He asked looking up at me confused. "Oh you mean Brit? She's not my girlfriend, she just likes to think we are."

"Why don't you say something about it then?"

"What's the point? By the time I say something, she's already got another rumor out?"  
"Then 'dump' her in front of the whole school. It wouldn't be that hard." I suggested, imagining her being humiliated and everyone realizes what a fake she is.

"I'm not that mean." He said.

"Fine, but at least all the freshmens?" I plead.

He just liad there and laughed. "You know your not so bad Sara."

"Wow I'm surprised you know my name." I said shocked.

"Well, we're in three classes together. You think I should know your name by now."

"Yeah. Well you're not so bad yourself, Jason."

For the next ten minutes we just sat and talked. We talked about school, friends, and even where we went to school before here. He said he used to live in New York before he came here to Washington state. He said it was a way different switch from buildings to trees.

I tell him where I came from but not much else, my past has bad memories that I don't even want to remember.i tell him about my middle school years, but nothing before that.

The bell rings so we get up to leave. We both have the same class next so we decide to walk over together. We talk the way there but when we get to class, we both go back to our usual groups. "Talk to you later," he said before going back to his friends.

"Later," was the only thing I said back before class started.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Today was probably the longest school day ever. Classes went on forever it seemed like. When I finally got to our dorm Callie was already there, on her bed in a bite me shirt and jeans.

"Yo." I said before I grabbed a change of clothes and headed to our bathroom. I changed into my black skull shirt that has fang. Then I changed into my darkest pair of jeans. After that I put on my chocker and my cardboard beannie hat. When I'm all done with that we head over to Craves.

When we get there I see Jason sitting at a table with all of his jock-ass friends. At the table next to them were the cheerleaders, including Brit. I look back at Jason and wonder if he forgot about what happened in the gym. Jason sees me looking at him and he grins. I guess not. Apparently Brit sees him looking at me and comes over to callie and me.

"Sorry, but this is a 'NO freaks allowed' zone." She said grinning, saying it loud enough so everyone at the Crave could hear.

"Well actually, this is a nut free zone-,"Callie smirks.

"So that means you have to leave, not us." I smirk finishing what Callie was going to say. Everyone in the Crave laughed. Brit opened her mouth to say something then she shut it. She went back to her table and sat down without a word.

Callie and I just give each other a grin then we go to our usual booth. "Thanks for the show girls," We look up to see Rick, the manager here at Crave, and our friend. We've come here everyday since school started so we know Rick pretty well. "I was wondering when someone would get her to shut up."

"Well you can repay us by letting us have a free drink." Callie beamed.

"Ha, nice try. How about I give you guys your usual for half price." He chuckled.

"Deal," Callie agreed and Rick walked to the back to get our meals. Rick is also a vampire he even went to school here. He's about twenty-four and has been working here for three years, according to him at least.

"So, what homework do you still have to do?" Callie asks while we wait for our food.

"Um, math and that history report." I said thinking if I had any other homework.

"Yeah same here. We should probably do that when we get back." Callie said.

"Yeah I know but I'd rather not, but oh well." I sighed. I look around the Crave and see that Jason is still looking in this direction. I smile and he smiles back.

"Who are you smiling at?" Callie asked making me look back at her.

"No one." I lied.

"Ok then whatever."

"Alright, here you are." Rick said putting our hamburgers, fries and sodas on the table.

"Thanks Rick." I said.

"Your welcome. Enjoy." He said before leaving again.

"We usually do." Callie called back to Rick.

"Nice." I laughed.

"Well it's true."

"Yeah, so what did you do at the library?"

"The usual, go on the computers." She stated. "What about you? What did you do at the gym?"

"Oh, you know, the usual." I lied then started to eat my food.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day after lunch I went back to the gym. When I came out of the locker room, I saw Jason with his back against the wall.

"Wow, girls sure can take their time changing." He smirked. He was also changed in his P.E. clothes. I started walking toward him to ask what he wanted.

"What are you doing here Jason?" I asked when I got to him.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on that lovely show you and your friend performed yesterday at the Crave." O…k then, I thought to myself, that doesn't explain why he changed but oh well, whatever.

"Thanks. Well if that's it then I'll see you around." I said walking away but then he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Plus, I want a rematch." He grinned.

"You want a rematch?" I asked looking back at him. What is up with this guy?

"Yeah, I went easy on you last time, but know I think you'll be able to take a hit." He laughed. "So come on, or are you too scared."

"You wish. Do you want to get your ass kicked again?"

"I doubt I will. Last time you just lucked out. Let's see what you got now."

"Fine, I accept your challenge." I hurry and throw a punch at which he just dodges.

"Wow, a little hasty there, Sara." He said still smiling.

"We're fighting, so you have to be prepared for anything." I said blocking his punch. I punched and I blocked. I made sure that I could block anything, but somehow his right hand got passed my guard and hit me in the face. I could feel the pain in my right cheek. For pay back, I did an uppercut to his chin and then brought my elbow down to his shoulder which pushed him down to his knees. Then he did a sweep kick but I just jumped over it.

He jumped back up and without me noticing kicked me in the side. Alright, now I'm pissed off. I bring more speed into my punches and kicks. Finally I see an opening. Before he notices his mistake a roundhouse kick him like he did to me only with ten times the force he falls on to the floor panting.

"Ok, time out." He said lying down.

"This is a fight, there are no time outs." I said.

"Ugh," he groaned, "I can't get up."

"Come on you're the one that challenged me and now you're just giving up? Come on get up." I held out my hand to pull him back up. He grabbed it, but instead of me pulling him up onto his feet, he pulled me down onto him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said trying to get up, but he won't let me. Then his eyes met mine and I just looked into them for a while. Then he lifted up his head so his face was about an inch away from mine. It looked like he was about to kiss me but he was interrupted.

"Oh there you are Sara. Oh and Jason's with you too that's perfect, you're just the two I've been looking for." Said Mrs. Jane, the office secretary.

"Do you mind if I ask why you were looking for us?" I said as Jason and I got back to our feet and walked with her.

"Mrs. Time would like to see you." She said. Mrs. Time was the principle of Vamp High. This isn't good I wonder why she wants to see the two of us. Jason and I didn't say a word all the way down to the principles office. When we got there was six other people in there. There was Callie, Shayla, Brit, Jack, Dan and Mike all sitting down in the office.

"Well now that everyone is here I'll tell you why I made you come here." Mrs. Time said.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. Your telling us that we are _the_ 'power'?" I asked confused. I had learned about the 'power' vampires in my vamp history class. There are only eight 'power' vamps at a time. They are the only vampires that have powers.

"And you're positive we're the eight?" Jack asked. Jake has light hair and blueish, gray eyes. I rarely see him anywhere. Most people say he spends most of his time in the library or in his dorm room studying.

"Positive." Mrs. Time said.

" Cool." Callie and I said in unison.

"No, not cool. I don't know about the rest of you losers, but I think this is all just stupid." Brit said ruining the moment by opening up her big trap. "I like who I am and I don't want any stupid powers that would change me."

"You may like who you are, but we sure don't." I whispered to Callie. Her and I just laughed while Brit glared at us.

"So how do we know what powers we are?" Shayla asked. Shayla was a smart girl that has short dark hair, with red tips. She also has brown eyes. She's good in school and in sports. She's also Callie's and my next dorm neighbor.

"Yeah I want to know what sweet power I got." Mike said sounding excited. Mike is sort of like a tough guy but everyone knows he won't hurt anyone, too bad at least or unless he has a reason. He's pretty cool; he and I talk every now and then.

"Come with me," Mrs. Time said getting up from her desk and headed out of her office and into the school office. The rest of us get up to follow her, even Brit to my surprise. She leads us to a door in the back of the office. When she opens the door there's nothing but stairs going down. "Come along." She started to head down the stairs. The stairs were lit by torches that were on the walls.

When we got down to the bottom it was pitch black then Time clapped her hands and the whole place was lit. It was a giant room that seemed like it was so big it was underneath the entire campus. In the center of the room was a small lake. There was a big flat round rock thing in the center of the lake and the side closest to us.

On each of the spaces to the right and left of the lake, were fighting rings. There were two rings on the right and two on the left. The ones on the right side had a fire symbol and a water symbol. The left ones had an earth and an air symbol.

Mrs. Time lead us to a door on the right side of the big room. Inside there was a large table with nine chairs around it. At each of the chairs was a laptop.

"This is 'Power' headquarters." Then she walks us back out to the big room in front of one of the rocks in the lake. "And this is the 'Power' training room. This is how we going to figure out what you main power is. Your elemental power. So, let's get started."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Alright now this is how we are going to do this." Mrs. Time said. "I will pick two of you to go first. The two that I pick will go on one of the rocks on either side of the lake. Now this is the part where you all have to listen. The rocks will lift into the air, and then there will be multiple obstacles. The obstacles will just get harder and harder and you never know what kinds of obstacles you'll get because it's different each time.

"Sooner or later in the test you will have to use your powers. Your power comes from within you. You never know when it'll just come to you. When you feel the power in you build up, use it. It'll be your greatest weapon. The person that knocks down the other one wins."

"I thought this was to see what powers we have, not some duel?" Brit stated in her know-it-all voice.

"It's both," Mrs. Time explained. "Alright, now I will pick two of you. Dan why not show us what you can do. Hmmm, I'll put you up against Sara."

"I don't want to hit a girl though, Mrs. Time." Dan proclaimed with a, I'm-so-funny grin. Dan was what you would call as the class jokester. He thought he could make anyone laugh. He seems funny on the out side but sometimes he can be a little shy.

"Yeah he's right this isn't a fair duel." I asked.

"See she knows shes going to get hurt." He said defensively.

"No I meant it wouldn't be fair for you." I said streching.

"I don't want to hit a girl." He said getting defensive.

"Well neither do I, but if it's the only way to win, then it looks like I'll have to." I said then I walked over to the other end of the lake. Behind me I could hear "Dude, you just got burnt badly." and "You asked for that one." I stepped onto my rock the same time Dan stepped onto his. We were then lifted into the air about ten feet high.

"Ready?" Mrs. Time called up to us.

"Yeah." We both said.

"Ok," then she paused, "begin." As soon as she said that, rocks started to fly everywhere as they came out of the walls. Then with the rocks came blades of wind. We had to dodge them and they just kept coming faster and faster.

After that the lake rose all the way up to where our rocks were. As the lake rose, so did other rocks from under the surface of the water. I jumped from one rock to another as they began to sink from underneath me. I had to do a hand- spring on to one of them to avoid a gust of wind.

Then rocks started flying towards me again but this time not from the wall. This time they were coming from Dan. He found his power, the power over earth. I jumped up into the air and did a back flip to another flat rock on the water. "Is that all you got?" I shouted.

Then he started throwing boulders at me. They were bigger, but slower. I stayed where I was and closed my eyes. I could feel the power in me and started to let it out. When I opened my eyes I saw a vortex of fire surrounding me, protecting me from the boulders.

When I saw an opening, I shot out two fingers and watched a sharp vine of fire come out of them and head straight for him. It hit him right in the shoulder and he fell off his rock and into the water. The lake and the rocks started to lower. Dan got back on his rock and sat on in, soaking wet.

"Well done you two." Mrs. Time said when we got off the rocks. "So what do you guys think of your power?"

"I love it." I proclaimed.

"Same," Dan said, "Earth is my favorite element so I'm cool with it."

"Then that worked out perfectly." Time beamed.

"Good job, fire chick." Dan said holding out his hand.

"Yeah, you too earth boy." I smirked, shaking his hand.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Callie and Jack were raised into the air, Jason and I started talking again but it felt different then it had before. "So, your fire. No surprise there." He said and it almost looked like he was blushing when he said it.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just had a feeling you'd get the element of fire."

"Oh really?" I said, raising one eyebrow

"Yeah, it just seemed like that element suited you, that's all."

"Is that a compliment or an insult." I grinned.

"Hi Jason." A preppy, annoying voice called. I look behind Jason to see the she bitch from hell herself, Brit.

"Oh, hi Brit." He replied when she got over to us.

"Isn't it so cool how we're both 'powers'? But you know what'll be even cooler?" She asked. Sometimes I feel like she just needs the whole worlds' attention. I swear, one of these days I am going to kill her and you know what I'll enjoy every minute of it. She's the most annoying person I have ever met.

"Uh, what could be any cooler?" Jason asked sounding a little nervous. He looked at me like he was asking for help. I just shrugged; I just wanted to see how the show would turn out.

"If we get the same powers! What power do you want Jason? I want either earth or air. I would hate to get fire. It's the stupidest element ever." She said looking at me. Now that pisses me off. If she's looking for a fight all she has to do is say so. I roll up my sleeves to get ready to punch her when Jason cuts in.

"I actually like fire. It's the element that symbolizes passion." He said looking back at me smiling.

"Oh really? I thought it stood for hot headedness." I smiled back at him. "I guess you heard a different version than me."

"Well you know air stands for long relationships." Brit said, trying to get Jason's attention back.

"No, I'm pretty sure it stands for airheads." I said looking away from Jason and back at Brit. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Jason was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh yeah, well fire stands for—" She started to say something but was interrupted by a shadow that covered all of us. We looked up to see a giant wave that Callie was controlling herself. Jack apparently was trying to protect himself with an air shield, but the wave crashed down right on top of him.

"Yeah, way to go Callie." I shouted. Then they were lowered back down. "Nice job, and of course you're water. I so called that one."

"Alright next will be Jason… and Brittany." Mrs. Time said calling up the contestants for the next duel. This should be interesting.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Ok now this is going to be good." Callie said when she got off her rock and walked over to me.

"_Oh _yeah you got that right." I said.

"Jason you'll go easy on me right?" Britney says batting her eyelashes-Gag me with a spoon.

"Sure I guess." Jason says getting on to his rock.

"Thanks Jassy." She calls from the other side and I could have sworn I heard him growl. I

laughed- I'm sorry but this is going to be hilarious I can just feel it.

As soon as they were lifted into the air the water rose with them and started rocking up and down. Brit was about to loose balance but she lucked out because another rock appeared and she just went on to it. Jason wasn't as lucky he had to keep his balance or else he would fall.

Since the water wasn't enough fire started shooting from the everywhere. Even the rocks that were appearing were shooting up fire, so they had to be quick. Brit barely missed one of them. Then out on the other side I see the one that Jason's standing on burst into flames.

"did you see that?" Dan asked.

"Do you think he's hurt?" Shayla was just as surprised. I was so surprised I didn't know what to say.

Then out the fire vanishes faster the others did. Then Jason reverses the fire by shooting it at Brit. So hes fire? Intresting, guess he got what he wanted. Britney starts fracking out because she has no idea what to do. Oh my god I wish I had a camera because her face is hystarical. Callie and I start crying because we're laughing so hard.

Finally she got so scared that her power finally showed up to show her what to do it seemed like. She started making gusts of wind come out of her hands that Jas was easily able to dodge. Then jAson got tired of it and shot three things of fire out of his hands. All threes of them him Brit making her fall down.

So in the end Jason kicked Brits ass, but I mean come on did you honestly think it would be anyway. When she walks over towards the rest of us, callie and I try hard not to laugh. A couple of times we let out a little bit of it but other that that we kept it to ourselves.

"I thought you said you would go easy." She pouted.

"That was my easy." He replied then came over to talk to me.

"So, it looks like we're both fire." He said.

"Yep, looks like it."

"So, do you think Mrs. Time will let us do a little fire one fire?" He asked with a smug smile.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask?"

"I think I will."

"Ok you do that." He walks away to go talk to Time.

After their duel was Mike and Shayla had their duel and they tied. Mike turned out to be water, Shayla was earth. It was now three thirty in the morning so school has been out for a half an hour.

Mrs. Time told us that from now on we wouldn't be going to our normal classes anymore. She said that instead of going into our normal morning classrooms, we would be going to the headquarter room for classes. So, no more same classrooms, no more same, stupid exercises, and no more lame teachers. Now only one teacher and only one room- well maybe two, if they use the training room. Oh this is going to rock.

She said we would be learning the same material but we would just learn it in different ways. She told us that the loft- the h.q. and the training hall- would be opened at seven p.m. and locked at four thirty a.m. No one except us and Mrs. Time could get in- apparently there's some code that she told us, and that code unlocks the loft. Mrs. Jane would be in the office from seven to five to make sure that no one gets in that isn't supposed to.

After all of that we go back to our dorms. As soon as Callie and I get to ours, I hurried and go laid down on my bed. "Man I'm beat."

"Same," Callie said taking off her shoes then laid down on her bed. "Some day this has turned out to be."

"You have no idea." I said under my breath, remembering what had happened today at the gym. I wonder if he'll try that again, I thought.

"I'm going to go grab something from the lounge before they close. You want to come?" She said getting back up.

"Sure, our mini fridge needs more food in it anyway." I said also getting up. We go down stairs and grab some sodas and food. When we get back to our room, we put the food in the fridge. Then we get into casual clothes and start on our homework.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning I woke up at six p.m., which is an hour earlier then when I usually get up. I shower and then I get dressed into my uniform. After all that I head down to the lodge for a quick bit before heading off. I grab a granola bar and eat it on my way to the office. I get there at about seven because I took my time showering and getting over there. When I get there Mrs. Jane is there sitting at the front desk eating her breakfast and reading a book called _The Call of the Wild_ by Jack London.

"Well good morning Sara." She said looking up from her book.

"Good morning." I smiled at her walking behind her desk.

"Aren't you early? Class doesn't start for another hour" She said looking at the clock on her computer.

"Yeah I know but I just wanted to get a little work out before school starts. Is the loft opened yet." I asked heading to the back of the office.

"Yes it is, just use the code and you can go on down." She said going back to her book.

"Thanks Mrs. Jane." I called while I punched in the code, opened the loft door and headed down the stairs. I did a little work out for about a half an hour and then I decided that that was enough for one morning. I went into the bathrooms down in the loft and sprayed water on my face to cool me down.

I died my face off and head into the headquarters room. I sit down on one of the two chairs that had the fire symbol on it. I turn on the laptop but it seemed to need a password to get in. The username already said Sara already. So for the password I just put fire. It seemed to have worked because the next thing that showed up on the screen was a fiery background.

Well that was a stupid password. It was way too obvious. Oh well I'll just change it, I thought. I go to the icon on the desktop that said My Computer. I clicked on it and went to the control panel and changed my password from there. I hurry and changed the password into something I only would know.

After all of that I get onto a bunch of random websites to waste time. Then my cell phone started to ring. I looked at the collar I.D. to see that it was Callie.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Where are you? I woke up to see an empty bed. You didn't even leave a note. The least you could have done was text me." She yelled through the phone and I could hear the anger in her voice.

"Well sorry _mom, _sheesh. I'm just down in the loft."

"What? Why are you down there?" Her voice sounded calmer, but there was still a bit of anger left.

"I just felt like coming a little early, I guess." I shrugged.

"Since when do you ever want to be early? We're usually the ones that make it right before the bell rings."

"I just came early to get a work out because I wanted to get the first work out at the new gym."

"Ok, well I'll be there in five minutes, so don't leave." She said before she hung up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said shutting my phone then I brought my attention back to the computer. Sheesh, she's always mothering me. It's like she's the motherly type but at the same time she's not. She mothers me and me only. Then again, our friend Jamie is always mothering her, so would that mean Jamie grandmothers me. Wow, this stuff is so weird and confusing at times.

"Oh, I didn't know that anyone was here yet." An unrecognizable voice said. I looked to where it came from to see a man in the doorway with a briefcase in his right hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He looked to be in his early twenties. He had light copper colored hair and blue, green eyes. He was tall, about five foot eleven and I bet he won't be getting any taller. "So who are you?" He asked as he walked to the head chair of the table.

"I could ask you the same thing." I growled.

"I'm Kevin Demill." He said without the slightest bit of hesitation.

"How'd you get down here?" I asked still wondering why the hell he was here.

"Nikki let me down." He answered, still with no hesitation.

"Who?" I asked. Great, now some random guy got let down here by some idiot.

"Nikki Jane." He said.

"As in Mrs. Jane, from the front desk?"

"That'd be the one."

"What are you doing down here then?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions." He chuckled.

"You're right, and I usually like my questions to be answered." I hissed

"I'm the 'power' teacher." He said. No way, this guy in his freak'n twenties is our teacher. This is so not cool.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So you're the teacher?" I asked surprised. You have got to be kidding me. Some guy who probably just barely graduated college is going to be my new teacher.

"As it turns out, yes."

"Oh, well then sorry for the little survey earlier Mr. Demill." I said turning back to the laptop.

"Please, call me Kevin." He said getting some papers out of his briefcase. Obviously they were class plans and the attendance sheet. "So, why are you here early then um…?"

"Sara, my name's Sara. I just felt like coming a little early to get a work out before school starts." I said not looking up from the laptop screen. I swear if one more person asks me that stupid question I will scream.

"So, are you one of those good student types or do I need to keep an eye out?" He asked. Wow this is probably the weirdest question I have ever heard a teacher ask in my life.

"Let's just say I'm a teacher's worst nightmare. I'm a good student I guess but every teacher seems to say that I have an attitude." I laughed. I get my homework done and all it's just that I don't always pay attention and sometimes I talk back, but that's just what teenagers do, right?

"Oh so you're that type of student." It wasn't a question. He then went back to his papers.

"Sara!!!!" I hear a voice yell from what sounded like the stairs."

"Crap." I groaned.

"Who's that?" Kevin said looking up.

"One of your water students." I said getting up from my chair and headed out the door. "Yeah?"

"You don't even leave a simple note. You don't even leave _any _message." She yelled, obviously she's still mad.

"I know, you already told me." I sighed.

"Well then next time tell me where you are."

"Ok, ok. Sheesh, do you have to yell?"

"Don't push it." She said pointing a finger at me.

"And I thought fire were the ones that have short tempers"

"Oh you know your temper is worse than mine." She smirked.

"So true so very, very true." I agreed. "Come on, you need to log onto you computer so you can change the password."

"O…k then." She said sounding a little confused. We walked to the H.Q. I gave her the password to get on to her laptop then she figured out the rest, so I took my seat which was right across from her. After she got her new password, we started to IM each other because we're not allowed to text during school. The rule here is that your phone can't be heard or seen at all until three.

**_Killerchick13 (me): don't you think this whole thing is a little weird?_**

**_Cal169 (Callie): yea but o well we can't do anything about it._**

**_Killerchick13: ya I kno but still._**

**_Cal169: yea. dude don't u think the teach looks a little young?_**

**_Killerchick13: a…ya!!!!! He's probably, what like 22_**

**_Cal169: maybe even 21_**

**_Killerchick13: that'd b weird_**

**_Cal169: Totally. so how was ur work out?_**

**_Killerchick13: it was good_**

**_Cal169: kool _**

**_Killerchick13: yep_**

**_Cal169: yea_**

**_Killerchick13: ya_**

**_Cal169: ugh, we're doing it again_**

**_Killerchick13: well what else can we say_**

**_Cal169: idk_**

Right then the rest of the class showed up. "Hi." Jason said sitting down to the seat on me right.

"Hi." I replied.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothin' much. What's up with you?"

"Nothin' much."

**_Cal169: since when do u and Jason talk?_**

**_Killerchick13: just a few days ago_**

"What are you doing?" Jason asked looking over at my computer.

"Talking to Callie." I said, turning the laptop away from his view.

"Cool." He said getting on his laptop.

"Hey" I heard Mike say to Callie as he sat down in the chair right of her.

"Hi." She said back.

**_Killerchick13: what about u and Mike huh?_**

**_Cal169: since yesterday_**

**_Killerchick13: ya he's pretty cul. O dude I feel so bad 4 u._**

**_Cal169: y_**

**_Killerchick13: look who you have to sit by_**

She looked to her left to see the one and only, Brittany.

**_Cal169: ugh_**

**_Killerchick13: sadness dude. Well I'm out ttyl_**

I signed out and then shut my computer. "So Jason what do you think of the training hall?" I said turning my attention to him.

"It's ten times better then the gym, I can tell you that much." He smiled.

"I know, huh? I bet I could kick your butt here too."

"Is that a challenge?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"Maybe, are you up to the challenge?" I smirked.

"Definitely. How about loser has to treat the winner to dinner tonight?"

"Deal." I said shaking his hand. "I hope you have a lot of money because I have a big appetite."

"We'll see about that." He said still smiling and I just smiled back.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Alright everyone, it's class time." Kevin said a little after the bell rang. "The first thing we're going to do is introduce ourselves. I'll go first. Ok, well I'm your new teacher, Kevin Demill. I am twenty-two years old and I came from Oregon. Alright, now we'll go around the table. How about you start us off?" He said pointing to Mike.

"Ok well I'm Mike Wester. I'm 17 and I have the power over water." He said.

"I'm Callie Marks, I am also 17 years old and I also have the power over water."

"Ok well I'm Brittany Taylor, but who doesn't know me. I am a hot 17 year old girl who loves moonlit walks on the beach. I also enjoy romance novels and--"

"He asked for a short introduction not an autobiography Brit." I interrupted.

"Why don't you just shut up Sara?" She said standing up.

"Why don't you make me Brit?" I said also standing up hissing and showing my fangs.

"How about we just move along?" Kev said looking at Jack and gesturing us to sit down. We take our seats but we still glare at each other.

"I'm Jack Frame. I'm 17 and I'm air like Brittany."

"Well, I'm Shayla Sight. I control earth and I'm 17."

"I'm Dan Guard. I guess you could say I'm the class jokester and I'm 17 years old and control earth."

"I'm Jason Memor. I'm 17 and my power is fire."

"My name's Sara Johnson. I'm only 16 because I have a summer birthday and my power is fire." I stated. After we we're all done with the introductions, Kevin told us what we would be doing for the rest of the day. We looked up information on the 'power'. At lunch time we ate in the lunchroom with everyone else but after lunch we went back down into the loft. At the end of the class he showed us the books that we would be using for the rest of the year.

When class was over we all talked for a little while, went onto the laptops, and some of us even went out into the training hall. I stayed in the H.Q. room talking to Jason while I waited for Callie to finishing talking to Mike.

"So are we going to fight now or later?" I asked him as we sat there.

"How about later? Here give me your cell phone number so I can call you and tell you what time." He suggested. I gave him my number and he gave me his. "Alright, well I guess I'll see you later because I'm going to go back to my dorm for a little while. I'll call you."

"Alright, see you later." I said then he left. Callie and Mike were still talking so I went over and talked to Kevin for a little while. "So out of curiosity, how can a 22 year old be a teacher?" I asked.

"You just have to be really smart and graduate early." He smiled.

"Oh so your one of those smart people." I said.

"Yeah. But you seem like the person that likes to get in the last word in an argument." He chuckled.

"You mean that whole thing with Brit? No I just like to annoy her. She thinks she can do what ever she wants. She controls people, but she can't control me, that's why she hates me." I explained.

"I noticed that you two don't get along."

"Sara let's go." Callie said ending my conversation. Apparently she was done talking to Mike. We head up to our dorm room and then change into our regular clothes.

"Hey Sara, I won't be going to the cafeteria for dinner." Callie said sitting on her bed.

"Mind me asking, where you will be then?" I asked looking up from the textbook.

"Mike and I are going to the Crave." She simple said.

"Oh ok. Well I wasn't going to the cafeteria anyway." I said.

"And where are you going to be?" she asked.

"I'm going to Blood Biters because Jason and I made a bet and loser has to take winner to dinner. So if I win he's going to treat me at Blood Biter."

"And what if he wins?" Callie said

I just laughed. "Good one Callie."

Blood Biters is a restaurant on campus. We're never allowed outside of campus, so we just basically have everything on campus. We have a fancy restaurant- Blood Biter, a place that sells a whole bunch of different things- the Crave, on the far west side of the campus we have a mall basically, we also have an one campus movie theater, and last but not least we have a club. As you can tell there is a lot of space on campus. Not to mention all the sport sadiums.

At five thirty Mike came to pick up Callie and I just sat there on my bed. I sat there for a little while and then at about quarter to six my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey it's me." I could tell that it was Jason even though I didn't look at my caller I.D. "Meet ,e outside the girls' dorm building."

"Now?" I asked confused.

"Yeah." He said and then we hung up.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Hey, so what do you need?" I said as soon as I saw him sitting on one of the benches. He was in jeans and a black button up shirt where the top few buttons were undone. "That's not much of a work out outfit." I said as I stood in front of him. But then again I'm one to talk. I was in jeans and a tee shirt as well. I was wearing my favorite pair of jeans and my tight red shirt with dragons on it. I was also wearing my choker, which completes any outfit. But I was planning on changing into my fight outfit in the bathrooms.

"I hope you don't mind if we just skip the fight and go somewhere to eat. Does Blood Biters sound good?" he said getting up from the bench and started walking in the direction toward BBs- Blood Biters.

"So why'd you decide to skip the fight?" I asked as I walked next to him.

"Well it's a little late for a fight so I just thought we'd go to dinner. If that's ok with you?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm cool with it. Why couldn't you just tell me that over the phone?"

"Too lazy." He grinned.

We walked for a little while and it would always seem like he kept getting closer. When we first started walking, we were about two inches apart; but by the time we got near BBs, our arms we brushing up against each other.

When we got to BBs, we got a table for two and sat down. We ordered our meals- two almost raw steaks and two drinks.

"You know that we had two fights so far but we only got to end one of them?" He said then ate the last of his steak.

"Yeah I know that." I said pushing my empty plate to the side then started to drink some more of my drink.

"Do you remember which one we didn't finish?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked confused.

"Do you want to finish it?" he asked leaning forward across the table.

"The fight?"

"Here is your check." The waiter said putting the bill down on the table. I reached into my pocket to get my money to pay for my half; but Jason paid for it all.

"You didn't have to pay for me you know." I said when we were a ways away from the restaurant.

"Yeah I know but I wanted to." Then he stopped walking.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked.

"We're here." He said looking at the girls' dorm building.

"Oh." I said.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorr--" but I was interrupted by something stopping my lips. It wasn't his finger but his lips on mine that stopped me. He kissed me for probably a solid minute. Then we finally parted, but we were still pretty close. So close that I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face.

"Good night." He said as he walked away. I stood there dazed for a while before walking to my dorm. When I got back Callie was on her bed reading.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. You ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah. I think I'm just going to go to bed though. Night." I said then I changed into my pajamas and went to bed still thinking about what happened.

Author's note: Hey guys can u plz review for me cuz I need more ideas and you guys really help me. Also ill be going by FoxChick13 now. Thx


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I woke up the next morning at my usual- seven o'clock- time. Callie was still in bed asleep, but soon enough, she's awake, no surprise when ever I'm awake shes awake and viceversa . We went through our regular morning routine- showering, getting dressed, and then heading down to the lounge.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked at breakfast.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked putting my bowl in the closest dishwasher.

"I don't know. You've just been out of it, ever since you got back last night." She said. "Did something happen last night that you're not telling me?"

"No. I'm just tired that's all." I lied.

"Ok, whatever you say." She said going back to her cereal. I sat there and waited for her but then my phone vibrated. I looked at the little screen in the front and it told me that I had a new text message. I opened it up to see that it was from Jason. 'Can you meet me in the loft right now? I need to talk to you,' it read. 'Sure, I'll be right there,' I replied.

"Hey Callie, do you mind if I go on a head?" I asked seeing that she was still eating.

"Yeah, sure I'll just see you in class." She said.

"Okay, see you in class." I said then I dashed off. I ran to the office but once I got there I walked. I went down into the loft to see Jason sitting down in the fire ring.

"Yo." I said as I climbed over the ropes. "So what do you want to talk about." I was avoiding eye contact because when I saw him I got a flash back of last night.

"I wanted to apologize for going straight to dinner and not having the fight." He said looking a little off to the side.

"Oh don't worry about it I was fine with it." I said still not making eye contact.

"You didn't let me finish." He said.

"Okay then finish what you were going to say."

"I'll apologize for the fight but I won't apologize for the kiss." He said looking at me. I turned my head to look at him. His gaze was hard and serious. "Because I don't think I did anything wrong."

We were silent for a while but we still held each others gaze. I was surprised by what he said. But what surprised me more was how serious he was.

"Okay then." I finally said. "If you don't want to apologize you don't have to I guess."

"Okay then I won't." he said finally smiling.

"So you had me come all the way down here just to tell me that? We still have a half an hour till school starts." I said also smiling.

"Well I thought we could talk for a little while." He said scooting next to me.

"Okay, and what would you like to talk about?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"How about us?" he asked.

"What about _us_?" I asked.

"Well we've kissed and we went out on a date together. I think that declares us boyfriend and girlfriend." He beamed.

"Just because you kissed me?" I could feel my smile leave my face.

"Hey you kissed back and you know it." He grinned.

"So what if I did that doesn't state anything."

"We also went out."

"One little dinner."

"That I paid for." He reminded.

"Okay and what if I do agree to be your girlfriend, then what?" I asked.

"Then how about I treat you to a movie and dinner? Say Saturday night?" He said smiling. It wasn't one of his usual smiles. This one was different, hopeful.

"Hmm, that sounds nice. I guess I have no choice but to agree." I laughed smiling again.

"Sounds nice to me too." He said leaning in to kiss me. We kissed for a little while, then I pushed him back.

"What are you going to tell Brit?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"Who said we have to tell her?" he asked.

"Well how can we not tell her? Either we tell her or she hears through rumors in school." I started.

"Well if she hears the rumors then we can always lie by saying it's a lie."

"True. Wow you just have got everything planned don't you?" I smiled.

"I even have what's planned next."

"Oh? And what's next?"

"We finish where we left off before you interrupted." He said leaning back down. Once again the kiss started out innocent, but later on he became wanting.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves." We turn our heads to see Kevin at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yo, what up K-dog?" Jason said getting up and then helping me get up.

"The usual. How about you J-man?" he asked eyeballing the two of us. What is up with all these pet names? Sheesh.

"Oh, you know same old same old." Jason lied.

"Oh really? This doesn't look like same old same old."

"Okay so it's a new thing, so what?" Jason smirked.

"And how are you Sara?" Kevin asked. Well at least he didn't give me a cheesy pet name.

"I'm doing good." I said. "Listen, we don't need to mention this to everyone else do we?"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." He laughed. "What any of you kids do in your spare is none of my business." He said then walked to the H.Q. room. Jason and I looked at each other and then just busted out laughing. We both walk into the H.Q room after we've calmed down. We took our seats but we still giggling a little bit.

"So, what will we be learning today Kevin?" I asked.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Well you all of a sudden seem better." Callie said sitting down in her seat five minutes before school starts

"Yeah I know." I said looking at Jason.

"I don't even want to know." She said and I just laughed. "We have five minutes before school so get on IM." She said opening her laptop and I did the same.

"Okay."

Cal169: mind me asking what's going on between u and Jason?

Killerchick13: we've just been hanging out a lot that's all. We're just good friends. What about u and Mike huh?

Cal169: well he sort of…

Killerchick13: sort of what

Cal169: asked me out

Killerchick13: no way!!!! And what'd you say

Cal169: I said…. Yes

Killerchick13: Wow. Details!

Cal169: Yep. Well I'll tell you more at lunch. It's time for class.

Killerchick13: What we just Barely got on are you kidding me you can't tell me only that I'm curious.

Cal169: Haven't you ever heard of the statement curiosity killed the cat?

Killerchick13: who said anything about a cat?

Cal169: *Eye roll*

_Cal169 has logged off_

"Not cool. Not cool at all." I told her while I logged off.

"I'll tell you later so just chill." She said not looking at me just staring at her laptop. Too bad she couldn't see me glaring at her.

"You okay?" Jason asked watching me glare.

"Peachy." I gritted. Callie just laughed.

"Jason!" Brittney said excitedly coming over to him. "I feel so bad for you."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Well first of all look who you have to sit by and who you have to have the same power with." She said in my direction.

"Oh yeah, well I feel extremely bad for Jack. He's stuck being partners with a stuck up airheaded freak. In fact I feel bad for everyone of us because we're stuck being with you everday."

"It's better than being with a hot head who can't control her temper at all."

"Ladies I think this is getting out of hand" Kevin said trying to calm us.

"Shut up!" Brit and I shouted at the same time then glared back at each other.

"I think it's so cute how you think you can win this battle." She smirked.

"I may not be able to win this battle but I can sure as hell win this war." I hissed.

Then all of a sudden we were showered with water. "Thanks Callie that out to calm them down a bit." Kevin said at the head of the table. "Jack would you mind drying them off for me, please." That was Jack's cue to make a big gust of wind to dry us. After that we took our seats to begin the lesson about an hour into class is when Brittany and I finally stopped glaring at each other and focusing more on the lesson.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((*)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

At lunch Callie and I sat with our usual group of friends, like always. By the time we were almost done, I finally spoke up.

"So when did he ask you out anyway?" I asked.

"Last night at Craves." She said talking a bit of her sandwich.

"Cool. So water ended up with water. No surprise there."

"We'll what about you and Jason?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Puh-lease. You didn't honestly think I would buy the 'We're just good friends thing' do you?"

"Well I was hoping you would." I said honestly.

"So are you going to tell me the truth or lie to my face?"

"I didn't lie to your face, I lied over IM, there's a difference." She just glared. "Fine, sheesh. Well we're going out I guess."

"You guess?"

"It's kinda complicated."

"Thank you for telling the truth." She said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever."

"So you said you guys were close, right? So does that mean you told him about, you know, what happened?" She asked becoming more serious now.

"No I haven't told him." I said looking away. There is one thing in my past that no one besides me, the people involved in it and Callie-because I told her- that know exactly what happened.

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked still serious. Finishing her food

"I don't know. If I do, I'll tell him at a better time. I don't want to risk anything right now. My life is full of mistakes and I finally feel like a got something right and I don't want to risk it, not yet."

"Okay. It's up to you if you want to tell him or not. It's not anyone else's story to tell."

"Yeah, I know." I said dozing off into space remembering just exactly what happened back then. My life was developed aroung that memory. If it never happened I wouldn't be who I am today in fact I'd be someone entirely different.

Author's note: again please review. It hepls me a ton. 


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The rest of the day went by in a blur, but that's what usually happens when I'm worked up about something.

Today's a Friday so I can't be blurring out tonight. Tonight is club night. It's the only night the dance club is open to students, unless we have a special dance like homecoming or prom.

I go to the Night Predator when ever I get the chance. That place is my escape from reality. It's the only place that helps me forget all my worries for another day.

I head up to my dorm room to change out of my uniform. I look through my closet and choose my gray shirt that has 'The music made me do it' written on it. I then looked through my drawer and grab my favorite dance pants. To accessorize I put on my dog tag necklace and my choker.

"Going out on a date or something?" Callie asked coming into the room.

"Or something. It's Friday, remember." I explained while I examined myself in my full sized mirror on my closet door.

"Oh right, its club night." She said sitting in my bed. "You're the only one, I think, that goes every single Friday."

"I _know_ I'm the only one who goes every time. The DJ, manager, the guys at the counter and all the bouncers know who I am by name. Plus they don't make me pay for anything." I smiled. It usually costs two dollars to get in and about another two for a drink or something, but I don't have to pay that anymore.

"Doesn't surprise me to be honest." She said changing. "Hey can I borrow your 'I liked homework better when it was called coloring' shirt?"

"Yeah, sure. Going on a date with Mike tonight?"

"Yep, were going to the movie theater."

"What are you going to see?"

"I don't know. He said he was going to surprise me."

"That's nice. Alright, well, I'm leaving now."

"Isn't it a bit early? I mean it doesn't open till eight. It's only seven." She looked at the clock sitting on her nightstand.

"Yeah, but N.V. (the manager) lets me get there early so we can go over what songs to have Beat Master (the D. J.) play. I can also work on my dances. I'm the dance battle champion there and I don't plan on that ever changing."

"I thought the battles were once a month. The contestants don't even know when it is."

"That's right, but the challenger, in other words me, always knows." I made sure I had everything and that my phone was on vibrate so that I could feel it. When the music is blaring you can't really hear anything.

"You only know when they are because N.V. and Beat Master tell you. You wouldn't even need to be the challenger and they would still tell you."

"What can I say? They're like the two older brothers I wished for but never got. Well I'll see you later. I won't be back till way late so don't wait up." I said walking out the door.

The Night Predator wasn't far from the girls' dorms so it was a short walk over. I went inside to find N.V. and Beat master over at the D.J. booth.

N.V. was tall, slender man who was frozen to forever be the age twenty- eight. He had blonde hair and was well built. Everyone thinks he got his nickname from his actual name since his real name was Nick Vans, but that's not why Beats and I started calling him N.V. We started calling him that because when the club first opened he would hide somewhere and no one would ever be able to find him. So we called him N.V. to stand for 'never visible.'

Beat Master also frozen at twenty-eight, but unlike Nick, Beats was a little husky and insanely tall. Not just tall but insanely tall. We think he's Tongan or something. His nickname is easy to figure out.

"Hey, guys." I said walking over.

"Hey, Hip-Hop." N.V. called. My nickname was Hip Hop because I've been dancing hip hop style ever I got to this school which was awhile ago. Plus it didn't help that I was always wearing a hat to the side.

"Hey chica, what's up?" Beats greeted.

"Oh you know, the usual." I responded.

"Want to see the playlist for tonight."

"Yeah." I replied going to the booth and putting on a pair of the head phones.

"Alright, well for the opening I was thinking something like this." Beats pushed a button on the sound board and then I was listening to Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf. "And then we'll close it at the end with this." Then Poker Face was playing by Lady Gaga. He handed me a piece of paper and said, "Here are all the songs in between. Pick a few songs you want the battles to be for and we'll start working on dances."

I sat at the drink counter looking over the list. "You okay?" Nick asked.

"Huh?"

"Something seem to be on you mind." That's N.V. for you. He always knows when something's wrong. "Here try this." He handed me a dink and took a sip. He also always knows just how to fix it or at least postpone it for later.

"What is this?" I asked taking another sip. It was strong but it was really good.

"A virgin margarita, but don't tell anyone I gave it to you. Even if it's just a virgin, I can still get in trouble with the school."

"Don't worry you can trust me. Yo… Beats I chose the songs I want for the battle. I chose Bottle Pop by the Pussycat Dolls, Breakin' Dishes by Rihanna and lastly I chose Bad Girl by Danity Kane.

"You got it, Hip Hop. Alright let's start working on you dances." We walked over to the dance floor and N.V. played the songs for us.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

Beats had the battles be toward the beginning so I could get it over with. Some nights I like it spread out so I could rest but tonight I just wanted to get lost in it all.

I danced in the middle of the dance floor while other people congratulated me for still being the champion. Others asked if I could teach them some dances. I told them maybe another time.

Getting lost in the music was easy because I could always find a beat to any music and move to it. 'Please Don't Stop the Music' was blasting through the speakers. As soon as I was swaying- without putting any thought into it- was when I knew, for sure, that I had escaped. About an hour or so later, I headed over to the counter to rest.

"Hey, Sara, nice job tonight." Max said from behind the counter. "The regular?" He asked already getting a water bottle out of the secret fridge that was stocked for the employees.

"You seem different tonight, like you're out of it or something." Max said examining me.

"Yeah, because you know so much about me to know when I'm out of it and when I'm not." I smirked taking a sip of my water.

"I may not know you but I do know your dancing. When ever something is up, your dancing changes. You don't put thought into it, you just get lost in it all when something is wrong.

"I do? I'm surprised you noticed." I replied still smirking at him. "Do you really watch me that often?"

"Oh just go dancing or something." He blushed and turned to serve a couple of sophomores that I have seen around here a few times.

I stayed sitting where I was at the counter. I continued to drink my water while I turned around on my stool to watch everyone else dancing.

"Excuse me, are you Sara Johnson?" I looked over to my left to see a boy maybe my age. He had shaggy blonde hair and green eyes. I think he was in my biology class but I'm not sure, I usually don't pay attention to who's in my class.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was told to give this to you." He handed me a white envelope. I opened it up to reveal a picture and a note that came with it. The picture was of a young woman who looked like she was in her late twenties or so. She had short, brown hair that came down to the base of her neck. Her eyes matched the color of her hair.

She was beautiful in everyway. Her delicate, angelic features were outstanding. She was smiling in the picture. It was the same exact smile I remember.

"Where did you get this?" I asked the boy.

"Someone told me to give it to you."

"Could you be a little more specific? Just saying 'someone' isn't enough." I said getting irritated.

"I don't know who it was, okay? They were wearing a cloak with a hood." He said.

"And you didn't think that was just a little suspicious?"

"Well of course I did, but who ever it was paid me fifty dollars to keep my mouth and not tell anyone but you, and paid me another thirty to not ask any questions." He said defensively.

"Shit." I stormed off to the D.J. booth. "Where's N.V.?" I asked Beat Master.

"He should be in his office." He called over the music.

"Okay, thanks." I ran towards Nick's office, dodging people and weaving through the crowd. I didn't even reach his office when I ran into him. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked trying to calm me down. Like I said before, he always knows when something is wrong with me.

"No. I'm not. I need your help. I need you to get the list of everyone who came in to the club tonight from the bouncer."

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Come on." He said leading the way to the front door. "Bruce, can I see the list of kids that came tonight?"

"Okay, here you go." Bruce gave the list to N.V. who handed it over.

"Did all of the people on this list show school I.D.?" I asked Bruce.

"Yep, every single one of them." He proclaimed.

"Crap, then it couldn't have been him." I thought out loud still examining the list. "But wait, he didn't necessarily have to come, and the only way to get in is with I.D., so that must mean he sent Shades to get in some how." Yeah, I'm still talking to myself.

"Sara, what's going on?" N.V. asked looking concerned. I got out the envelope I had folded and put in my pocket, and gave it to N.V. to look at.

"Someone's coming after me." I said seriously. "And I have pretty good guess who it is."

Hey guys plz review thx


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"What are you talking about?" N.V. asked.

I looked over at Bruce, then back at N.V., "Is there a better place where we can talk." I looked at Bruce again. "Alone."

"Yeah. Let's go to my office." We headed inside the club. On our way to the back we grabbed Beats. As soon as we were all inside N.V. locked the door then he handed Beats the not and the picture.

"What's all this about?" Beats asked.

"The woman in the picture…" I paused and looked away from them, "she's my mother. Well, was my mother more like."

"What? I thought you told us that you didn't know who your parents are." N.V. stated.

"No, I said that I didn't know _where _they were, and that's the truth. I haven't seen my parents since I was six."

"Wait, you said that she _was_ your mom, what did you mean by that?" Beats asked looking back at the picture.

"She was killed when I was six years old." I could feel my eyes start to water so I kept blinking fast to hold the tears back. "That's why I ran away from home back then. I couldn't handle staying there anymore."

"I still don't understand why someone would give you a picture of you mom and a note that says 'I'll be seeing you soon, Sara.' and then sign with a fox with a flame on it chest." N.V. said.

"That's because the person who sent me the note knew that I would know who it was because of the symbol. By adding the picture I now know for sure who sent the message to me. There are only three people in the world that know what this picture and symbol means. One of those people is standing right in front of your eyes. The second one works for the last one so they're together on this whole thing. I should have known that he would still have Shades working for him." I said that last part to myself.

"Who?" Beats asked confused.

"I wish I could tell you but I just can't." I said apologetic. "If they knew that I told you, it would put you guys in danger. You guys are the closest thing I have to a family here- along with Callie- and I don't want to lose that."

"Fine, we won't ask you anymore questions, but you have to promise us two things." N.V. said standing up from his chair behind his desk.

"Depends on the promises."

"You have to promise us that you will be extra careful and that if this Shades guy- or the other guy you can't mention- shows up, that you will tell us and we can help keep you safe and away from him."

I could feel the corner of my lips pull into a smile. They really were like family to me and they show more and more sibling traits every time I see them. "Ok, I promise that I will be careful and I will tell you guys if they show up." I get up from where I as sitting and give them both a hug each. I take the picture and note back from Beats.

"Well, I've had enough drama for one night. I'm going to go to my dorm and get some rest. I'll call you guys if anything happens, deal?"

"Deal. You get some get some rest now, Hip-Hop." Beats grinned. "We'll see you around."

"See ya." N.V. waved.

"See you guys later." I waved back.

I was just outside the girls' dorm rooms, when I saw Mrs. Time walk out.

"Sara, you're just the person I was looking for. I went up to your dorm room but neither you nor Callie was up there so I was just going to have Shayla tell you. Well anyway, the new school director is visiting all the schools these next three months and he just so happens to be coming here tomorrow. I've already told all the other students."

"Okay, so why do you need me?"

"Well, I want you and all the other 'powers' to help me welcome him tomorrow at the assembly."

"Okay, we'll do it. I'll tell Callie when I see her. Where is it and what time do you want us to be there?"

"It will be in the courtyard outside. It starts at 10 pm and you guys will need to be there early so be there around 9:45."

"Deal. See we'll see you there."

"See you then," was all she said then walked away.

I headed up to my room, put on my pajamas, texted Callie the info, hid the note and picture under my pillow, closed my eyes, and before I knew it I was asleep.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I woke up Saturday morning feeling stressed and nervous for no reason at all. I could fell that something wasn't right. Something bad was going to happen today, I just don't know what.

I get up to see Callie getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "I see you got my text message."

'Yep, I did. Good thing I got it or Mrs. Time would have flipped out." Callie said. I got out of bed and headed over to my dresser and grabbed my light YMI jeans and my Fox Rider shirt.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked when I was done getting dressed.

"9:35" She answered.

"What? We only have ten minutes to finish getting ready, eat and get over there? Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked running into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

"You never told me to." I stuck my head out of the bathroom doorway and stuck my tongue out at her. I finished brushing my teeth and headed back into the room.

"Alright, I'm ready, we can go." I said, and then she got off of our bean bag in the far corner of our room.

"I'm so exhausted right now." She said as we headed out the door.

"How late did you get back from you date?" I asked.

"Um… about one or so." She said thinking about it.

"Seriously? Then you got back right after I did."

"Well, it didn't seem like it." I just gave her a confused look so she continued. "You were practically passed out on you bed when I got up to the room it seemed like. I thought you had been there for hours."

"I was so tired, I couldn't help it. I was even surprised I was able to get on my pajamas without passing out on the floor." We went to the kitchen to grab a couple of granola bars as our breakfast. While we were grabbing our food, we saw some other girls getting ready for the assembly as well.

As we walked out of the building we noticed Shayla a few paces ahead of us.

"Hey Shayla." I called. She looked over her shoulder and saw that it was us so she stopped so we could catch up.

"Hey." She replied.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing' much, I just wish I could have had my Saturday the normal way, sleeping in until midnight so I could stay up way passed noon. What about you?"

"I'm not sure." I answered.

"What?" She asked confused.

"She's been out of it ever since yesterday and it's even worse today." Callie explained.

"Something's wrong, I just know it.' I looked at their questioned faces. "I can't explain it, but I know it's not going to be a good thing" I said.

"Okay then." They said. We walked the rest of the way in silence. The boys were already there helping on. The only person missing now was Brit. Big shocker.

"Okay, well it looks like this is going to be all of you for now." Mrs. Time said looking at all of us. "Alright, now listen carefully. Up on stage is where the school director will be sitting along with his body guards. He will be seated in the middle of the stage. The chairs on each side of him will be for his guards. I want you guys to be on stage as well. Sara, Jason, Callie, and Mike are going to be sitting on his right side. Shayla, Dan, Brittany, and Jack will be on the left of him. I don't care how you guts arrange to sit, just as long as you're sitting next to the other person you share your element with and that you are on the side I told you to be on. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." We all said in unison. Callie, Shayla and I went up on to the stage to set out eleven chairs. Jason, Mike, and Dan finished setting up the chairs on the grass.

"Is the new school director so impatient that he couldn't have had the assembly on a weekday, instead of interfering with our weekend time?" I asked. "I should be enjoying myself, not sitting around for who knows how long, for this guy to talk to us about how he wants to make the schools better and how he want to make it fun for everyone. Blah, blah, blah. Every single director has said that and look how it's turned out, school's the same as it has always been."

"I don't know, but I agree with you, I was planning on hanging out and just chilling today." Callie asked putting the last chair in place.

"Yeah I was planning on playing some soccer in the stadium with a few people." I said sitting down in one of the chairs on the side I was supposed to sit at. We marked the director's chair so we would be able to tell where we had to go. I was three to the right from him. Callie came and sat to my right.

When the boys were done, Dan went over and sat next to Shayla and they started talking. Jason came up on the stage and sat to my left, and then Mike came up and sat to the right of Callie and they started their own conversation.

"So are we still on for tonight?" Jason asked.

"Tonight?" I started to think about what plans I had made for tonight, then the light bulb in my head went off. "Oh you mean our date? Yeah, we're still on. What movie are we going to go see?"

"I was thinking we could go see _**The Knowing**_."

"Oh my god, that looks so good, I've been waiting to go see that for so long now."

"Sweet, then I'm glad I picked it." He grinned.

I checked my phone and it read that it was 9:56 PM. Students had just started to fill in the empty seats on the grass. Brit also decided to grace us with her presence. There was an isle down the middle of the chairs so they could walk down and get to a seat. It started to get noisy from all the laughter and talking. Kind of like what the cafeteria sounds like at lunch and dinner time.

A little after ten, a limo pulled up with the director and his guards in the back. The driver got out first and opened the door for them. One of the body guards come out first. He had blond hair and was wearing a black suit and one of those eye gadget- thingies. What, do they think they're escorting the president or something?

Next was the school director. He was tall, even from far away. He had dark brown hair and broad shoulders.

Lastly, other body guard came out. He was dressed the sane exact was as the first body guard; the only differences were that he had brown hair and was wearing dark sunglasses.

They started walking up the isle with the director in the middle and the guards oat his sides. The closer they got, the better you could see them.

"Sara." Callie said. I could hear the worry in her voice. I didn't need to look at her to see what she was looking at, I saw it too.

"I know." I replied. My voice came out shaky and horse.

They made their way onto the stage and took their seats in the empty chairs in the middle of the stage. The body guard with the sunglasses was the one that sat on the director's right, so he was the guard closest to me. He saw me looking at him and smiled. I looked away quickly not wanting to look back at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are her today to introduce the brand new school director of the entire House of Night chain." Mrs. Time announced. " I wanted to say, before I let him talk, is that we are so proud and so honored that he has chosen to come to our fantastic school first and stay here as a guest for a few days. Well here he is boys and girls, our new student director, Justin J." the crowd started to clap and shout as Mrs. Time stepped away from the podium and let the school director take over to introduce himself.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Justin J. but you can call me Justin or J.J." He said as soon as everyone settled down and went back to being silent. Like I have said before, human nigh is our morning, and their morning is our night. "I just wanted to say that not only does this school have some of the highest academic scores and the highest athletic awards of the nation, but it is also my favorite school out of all the House of Night schools. It's not just my favorite because all of the legendary eight go to school here," he gestured to all of us on stage, "but it is my favorite because someone very special and precious to me goes to this school." The crowd looked around and whispered to each other trying to figure out who he was talking about.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please help me introduce my one and only daughter, Sara Johnson." He gestured to me.

Oh, this can not be good.

Hey guys please review I really could use it


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The crowd sat in silence for a second, confused, but then they started clapping and hollering. I stared at my dad in total shock. He motioned me to come and stand with him at the microphone. I looked at Callie to see that her expression was the mirror image of mine, along with o few other people in the audience; only Callie's and my expression had fear mixed into it.

I put on the best fake smile I could come up with then I stood up from my seat and walked over to the podium.

"Dad, I'm so surprised to see you, what are you doing here?" I asked in my best omg-I'm-so-surprised voice. I wasn't going to show any fear. I'm through being afraid.

"Well as soon as I became the new school director, the first thing they had me do was look at all the school files to get a good feel of what was going on at all the schools. When I was looking through this schools file, I noticed your name on the students list and I decided to stop by and talk to your school first so I could see you." He explained with a wide, happy smile on his face.

"Well boys and girls, this is my daughter." He said giving his attention back to the students. "Sara, say hi to your fellow classmates."

"Hey guys." I greeted everyone. I smiled once more at my dad and then went back to my seat.

After that, he began his speech on what he planned to do for the school and what he thought we should all do help ourselves and our fellow classmates. I just sat there slouching in my chair the entire time and stared at the floor. I mean it was just an average, boring speech that you hear candidate say when they want to be your next school president. Nothing really special.

When he was finally finished with his speech, the students and staff clapped for him and then they all fled the courtyard to enjoy the rest of their Saturday.

Callie and the others all got up to leave once the courtyard was empty.

"Sara?" Callie said when she noticed I wasn't following.

"I'll be there in a second; I just have something I need to take care of." I told her with a half hearted smile.

She looked behind me at my father and his bodyguards, Shades and Brock.

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Call me if anything happens."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I smiled.

She hesitated for a bit looking back at my father, and then she headed to our dorm room. Once she was out of hearing range I turned to my Father and his boys.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" I hissed narrowing my eyes at them.

"What, is it a crime for me to come and see my daughter." He said sounding hurt.

"We'll if it isn't, it should be."

"All I wanted to do was see you. I haven't seen you in six years."

"Well whose fault is that? Huh dad? I specifically remember you wanting me to just disappear." I said raising my voice.

"I want to make up for all of that. I know I did some things in the past that you're not very proud of."

"You think?" I interrupted him sarcastically.

"I'm not proud of them either," He continued, "but this is the perfect chance for us to forget everything that happened in the past and to move on."

"Move on? You want to just move on?" I said. I realized that I had been holding my breath the entire time he was talking because my words came out in short breaths. "What happened back them haunts me everyday of my life. I still wake up screaming in the middle of the night on that day every year. Nothing you say or do will ever change any of that."

"I know Sara but I can at least try. Why don't you come by the room they are letting us stay in later on tonight and we can go get some dinner or something. We need to talk some more."

"As horrible as that offer sounds," I said sarcastically, "I can't

"And why not?"

"Because I already made plans." I snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's already one, I need to go." I stormed off without looking back.

"You'll regret this, Sara." He called after me. I just waved my hand in the air letting him know that I had heard him and that I really didn't care.

I took my time walking back to the dorms. I needed time to clear my head, I mean come on, and who the hell does he think he is showing up here out of no where like that. And if that wasn't enough, now he just wants me to just forget everything and move on?

I noticed a giant old tree next to the wall. I looked around and saw that no one was near. I walked over and climbed up to the first branch. It hung about six feet into the air. I close my eyes and rest my head on the huge trunk. Soon enough, I was fast asleep. By the time I woke up it was already six-thirty. _God I was asleep for five and a half hours?_ I thought to myself. _Jason is coming to pick me up in half an hour_. I headed back to my dorm room to get ready for my date tonight.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I walked back to the dorms, coming back form my date with Jason at the movies. The boys' dorms are in the opposite direction of the girls from the movie theater so I told Jason that he didn't need to walk me back. He argued with me for a little while, but I ended up getting it my way. It's not that I don't like him- I do- it's just I need to be alone.

The sun was just barely coming up over the mountains. It was a beautiful sunrise. The peaks of the mountains were surrounded in orange and pink from the sun coming out. Above all the color, the sky was navy all the way to pitch black on the other side.

The wall was surrounding the campus of the school was sweating as the frost on it started to melt leaving dew in its place.

I sighed, taking it all in. it was a nice ending to a very horrible day. I haven't seen my father in about ten years or so, and I hoped that it would have stayed that way. Not only that, but he had to brings Shades and Brock along with him as well. What, was he really that worried that I would do something?

"Sara, it's so nice to see you again." A voice called in front of me.

"And the devil shall appear." I said stopping in my tracks. "What do you want Shades?" I asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Your father wanted me to check up on you."

I snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure that's _all _he wanted."

"You're right; he did want me to do one more thing."

"And what's that? No wait, don't tell me. I want to guess. Hmmm, let's see, he probably wants you to bring me to him so we can talk about what happened, to make sure I don't say anything. He wants the past to stay in the past and to just move on." I guessed. "So, how'd I do?"

"Not bad, you are close but you are not right?"

"So what does he want you to do then?"

"He wants me to make you remember."

I stare at him in shock. "Don't you dare. I already know everything that happened. I always knew that the only reason he hired you was because of your gift."

"Well then, why don't we put my gift to use, shall we?" Before I had time to answer, I was being surrounded by total darkness. I looked around to see nothing. The school was gone, the mountains in the distance were gone, even the old tree that I had climbed earlier was gone. I knew there was no where to run so I stood there in my place waiting to see what he would do next. I knew what his power was but I have never seen it in action.

All of a sudden I was sent into a room. The room was filled with couches and a coffee table in the middle. There was a woman sitting on the far couch reading a book. It was like I was right there in the room with her. After looking at the scene for a while, I realized that I recognized it. I was one of my darkest memories that I had locked in the back of my brain.

There was a six year old little girl, skipping around in the living. She had her hair in pigtails that bounced up and down as she skipped towards her mom.

"Remember when you used to be daddy's little girl?" I heard Shades say from somewhere as soon as a man walked through the front door.

"Daddy!" The little girl squeal running up to the man. He picked her up and twirled her around in the air.

"Were you a good girl for mom, Sara?" he asked the little girl who only giggled.

"Remember when that all changed." Shades said. Then the scene changed. Now the little girl was in the kitchen setting the table, when her dad stormed in, furious from something that happened at his work. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the hallway where he opened a closet and pulled out a whip.

The mother shouted and tried to pull him away from the little girl but that only made him madder. He shoved the mom into a closet and locked her in there. Then he turned back to the little girl. He turned her around to where her back was facing him then he cracked down the whip.

I stood there and watched as he cracked it four more time. I winched every time it came down. The girl's back was all bloody and cut up. Everyday this happened for the next two weeks. He would whip her in the exact same spot s every time. As soon as they tried to heal he would just bust them right open again. Finally the cuts figured out that they would never heal so they remained scars.

"Remember the day when everything changed." Shades called. "This is the day when _you_ changed everything."

"Mommy," the little girl said, "can you sleep in my room tonight? I'm scared."

"Of course I will sweetie" The woman said. "Go brush your teeth and let's get to bed.

They were both fast asleep by the time her dad came home. The little girl woke up to the front door slamming shut. She and her mother were both in her bed completely covered by the sheets from head to toe. The woman was closest to the door so when the girl heard her bedroom door opened, she curled up next to her mom completely afraid.

"No." I heard myself say in a voice so soft, it barley came out as a whisper. The man walked over to the bed and it was obvious that he was drunk along with furious. He pulled out his sword, placed it over the woman and then lodged it down into her side.

"No!" The little girl and I screamed at the same time. The little girl jumped out of the covers while I fell to my knees beginning to cry.

Once the dad realized that it was his daughter who screamed he was surprised, expecting her to be dead. He looked at the bed and saw the lump under the blood stained sheets. He pulled back the covers to reveal that he had stabbed his wife.

Hours later the police were at their house investigating the crime. The little girl told them exactly what had happened but her father only convinced them that she had only had a nightmare. He had gotten rid of all of the evidence that would lead the police straight to him, so they ended up closing the case.

A couple of days after that they held a funeral. Once it was over the little girl said good bye to her mom then ran away. It showed a scene of the girl running through the woods.

"You were running then Sara and you're still running now." Shades said as the little girl turned into a present version of me. "So whose fault is it really that your mom is dead? The man that killed her or the little girl that let her mother die instead of her."

After that I was back on the campus, back to the sunrise, the school, and even the tree, but I couldn't enjoy any of it because I was crying to hard. I don't know how long I cried but I'm guessing it was a while because later I noticed that someone was carrying me. I opened my eyes to see a guy about my age who I have never seen before. I could tell that he worked out judging by his arm muscles I felt under my back and knees.

He placed me onto my bed then noticed that I was looking at him. "Shhh." He whispered. "Get some rest." He pulled the covers over me and then he left. Once he was gone I began crying again, until I cried myself to sleep.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Sunday went by in a blur. I mainly just stayed in my dorm room the entire time. Callie knew it had to do with my dad so she said nothing- for the first few hours at least. Later on though, she started getting worried. She kept trying to get me out of the room, to do something instead of just sitting around, but I just in my bed hiding myself under the covers. My i-home was blasting I Hate My Life by Theory of a Deadman. I felt it was appropriate for the time being.

Callie would keep checking in on me and Jason would text me basically ever ten minutes. When I didn't respond to any of them, he decided to finally just call me.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He said when I answered my phone. The only reason I answered though was to shut him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, my voice still hoarse from all the crying. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seemed out of it on out date last night."

"I just had a lot on my mind that's all."

"Then why did Callie call me and tell me that you haven't left your dorm room all day?"

"Callie called you?"

"Yeah she did. She's really worried about you Sara."

"Well I'm fine. You both don't need to worry about me, honestly." I lied. All I wanted to do was lay back down and sleep until tomorrow.

"Do you want to do something then? To get your mind off of whatever it is?" I know he means well but he is getting on my nerves. He has no idea what I have been through and he never will. Even if he knew he wouldn't understand.

"If you don't mind, I just want to stay here today and rest. I'm not really in the mood to do anything. Can I take a rein check though?"

"Of course you can. Just call me when you want to hang out."

"Ok." I paused for a bit then said, "And I'm sorry."

"For what? Sara you've done nothing wrong. It's okay, really."

"Okay, well see you at school tomorrow." I hung up before he could respond. Everything was just happening to fast I needed to get control of it before it gets out of hand. My dad's here, everyone wants to know what's going on and all I want is silence.

I looked around my room to all the loneliness. Callie had plans today just like basically everyone else, and I couldn't blame them. It was a beautiful day and it was the end of the weekend. Heck if I wasn't so depressed I'd be out there enjoying what was left of the break.

I was starting to get a little hungry so I headed down to the lounge to grab a snack. When I got down there it was totally deserted. Everyone was probably at dinner or at the movies or something. I debated whether or not I should go to the cafeteria but I decided to just stay here.

I made myself a turkey sandwich and headed over to the pool tables in the far corner of the lounge. I racked the pool balls to play nine ball and then I grabbed my favorite cue stick. I looked at the tip, questioning whether or not it needed chalk. In the end I put the chalk on just to be safe.

I got the cue ball out and placed it on the table. I put it at an angle so it wouldn't hit the one dead on. I aimed it and got a perfect break.

When I was on the seven, people started filling up the lounge, coming back from dinner. I hurried and hit the seven, eight, and finally the nine in to conclude the game. I put the cue stick away and then I rushed back to my room. I kept my head down the entire way there so everyone else wouldn't be able to see my red and puffy eyes.

Once I was in my room I realized that I forgot to grab food and drinks for our mini fridge. I got out my phone and sent Callie a text asking her if she could get it on her way up.

I looked over at my alarm clock on my nightstand that read 8:30 am. Tomorrow was Monday, meaning the week end was over and we were all back at school. I decided to go to bed early so I could get up early.

When morning came, I woke up and headed to the bathroom to shower. Callie was still asleep in the other bed so tip-toed across the room, not wanting to wake her.

Once I was done with my shower I changed into my uniform and then headed out. I grabbed my jacket and my book bag then walked out the dorm room. I grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl when I got down into the kitchen. I took a bite from the apple then I walked over to one of the many couches in the lounge area and sat down.

Other girls were starting to wake up and they started heading for the kitchen. Some were already in their uniforms while others were in robes and slippers. I wished that I could have been one of them. The same routine everyday, the friends, the family, acting as if there wasn't a care in the world. They could fall asleep at night without worrying that they might not wake up in the morning.

My life was ruled by fear. Everywhere I go I'm afraid. Afraid of him finding me, afraid of what he'll do if I don't agree to what he wants. He's my number one fear, and he knows it.

It started to get noisy, so I headed over to the 'power room. The weekend was over meaning back to school, back to learning and back to studying. Oh joy. Even though it was a Monday, I knew it was going to be a good day,

My father was going to another school today so I won't need to worry about him for a while. He would be back, I knew that for a fact, I just prayed that it would be years from now.

I said good morning to the secretary, and then I headed down into the room. Like always, I was there before everyone else, including Kevin. I sat down in my assigned seat and turned on to my laptop. Once it was all booted up, I logged in then went onto the internet.

I went to the Google search page and typed in _Laura Johnson_. It was a popular name but I was only looking for one specific article. I clicked on 'Mysterious Death in Port Angeles.' Her picture came up in the middle of the page on the very top. Underneath her picture was the story of how she died, and of course, it didn't tell the whole story.

They say she was murdered, which is true. It's says they never caught the murderer, which is also true- they let him get away. A paper can only tell you so much.

"What's that?" Someone behind me asked. I jumped at the voice, and hurried to close my laptop. I turned around to see Jason taking his seat next to me.

"Nothing." I said.

"O…kay then." He said. "So, are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean I'm not back to my regular self but I'm better than I was Saturday, that's for sure."

"So, do you feel well enough to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd love to Jason, I really would, but I just can't. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, maybe another time." He shrugged.

"Yeah, sure." I said, and then I opened back up my laptop and went back to the article. I knew he was watching me but he didn't know what I was doing, so it didn't bother me.

About five minutes later Callie came into the room followed by Dan, Jack, and Shayla. Mike and Brittney were probably still sleeping.

"Hey, are you okay?" Callie asked me as she sat down.

"I've been better." I smiled. "But I'll live."

"Just tell me if you need anything."

"You know I will. Hey I'm going to e-mail you something so get on." I said as I copied and pasted the web address into the e-mail. I typed 'It's all fake' into the subject box and then I sent it to her. After I sent it, everyone else came in, including Kevin.

"Alright everyone, quiet down." He said and we all piped down.

"We have a new classmate. Guys, I'd like to introduce you to Jensen Stratford." All of a sudden a boy walked in the room.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I looked at the boy who had just walked in. there was something about him, but what was it. I looked him up and down, trying to figure it out. I looked up at his face and his eyes held mine, not daring to let them go.

"You ok?" Jason asked me, making me snap out of my trance.

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine." I said, giving him a small smile then going back to the other guy.

"It's cool that we have a new student and all, but what is he doing here?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, isn't this class full?" Brittany smiled at the new guy, "But I'm always up for letting in a new student." I'm sure you are Ms. Priss. Man, one day she's got her eyes set on Jason and now all of a sudden it's this newbie? Wow, she works fast. I feel bad for him.

"He possesses the affinity of spirit." Shayla stated behind her book. "I overheard him and Mrs. Time talking."

"How is that even possible? I thought you said there were only eight of us." Dan asked Kevin, not understanding.

"That's how it usually is, but Jensen has been blessed with the gift of the spirit, a gift only one other person has had." Kevin explained.

"Well if he's so rare and special, why stick him here with us? Why not put him somewhere more suitable." Jason asked.

"Like where?"

"I don't know. Why not at one of the main schools in Europe or something? All that I'm saying is his gift shouldn't be wasted in a classroom."

"The school board president, Sara's father,--"

"Yeah we all know that now, you don't need to remind everyone." I snapped.

"--thought it would be best for him to learn here with all of you." Kevin continued, even though I interrupted him.

"Of course he did." I hissed under my breath. I could feel the anger run through my veins, just thinking about him.

"Anyway, I want you all to help him out and make him feel welcome here." Kevin said. "Alright, well Jensen, this is Brittany and Jack, our wind affinities. Next are Callie and Mike, the water affinities. Third, the earth affinities, Shayla and Dan. Lastly, are Sara and Jason for fire." He pointed to each one of us as he said our name. "You can sit at the end of the table in between Sara and Mike." Kevin said, wheeling over a chair for him.

"Hey." He said as he took his seat.

"Hi." I answered, looking at him again. Once again, I felt as if I had seen him before, and then it dawned on me.

"You're the guy from Saturday night." I said in a low voice. "The guy that carried me to my dorm."

"I knew you looked familiar." He smiled at me. "Sorry I didn't recognize you sooner."

"It's fine. I know I didn't exactly look my best." I said. "Anyway, thanks for taking me to my dorm." I turned my attention back toward the lesson. It was hard to concentrate when I felt his eyes watching me the rest class, but I didn't say anything.

***

"So, Jensen seemed to like you." Callie whispered as we headed out the door.

I looked back at Jensen, who was talking to Jason, then back at Callie. "What makes you say that?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he kept starting at you." She said sarcastically.

"That doesn't mean he likes me." I told her.

"Whatever you say." She smiled at me.

We walked toward our dorm in silence the rest of the way. I unlocked the door and walked over to my closet. I changed into my _American Eagle_ jeans and my 'I've Never Heard of You' t-shirt. Once I was done changing, I plopped down on my bed.

I closed me eyes and sighed. Silence surrounded me, keeping me relaxed and calm. It was perfect…until a knock at the door ruined it all. I shot my eyes opened and glared. Whoever it was wasn't very patient since they knocked again.

"Hold on, I'm coming. Chill." I snapped.

When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Jason standing on the other side. "Hey." He said. "Can I come in?"

I stepped aside to let him in. He waved to Callie when he got inside. He looked around our room, his eyes fixing on the motorcycle helmet and keys on the self above my bed.

"You have a motorcycle?" He asked.

"I own one actually." I stated plainly. "A Kawasaki Ninja."

"They let you keep it when you came here?" He asked, suprised.

"Well it is part of my belongings; they'd have to let me keep it." I said looking at him. "So, why are you here?"

"I thought, maybe, we could talk." He shrugged.

"Sure." I said sitting on my bed. "Shoot."

He looked over at Callie. "Can we talk in private?" She asked me.

I looked at Callie then back at him. "Sure, let's go for a walk. I'll be back in a bit." I tell Callie. She waves to let me know that she heard me.

Jason and I walked to the courtyard and sat down at on one of the benches.

"So what's up?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay." He said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You just seem different, that's all. It's like ever since your dad stopped by you've just been….different."

"Different good or different bad?"

"I don't know you're just not yourself. What did you dad say to you that could have had such an impact on you?"

I looked away from him. "That's personal."

"Oh come on Sara, is it really that big of a deal?"

I turned back to look at him. "Yes, it is." I said my voice harsh. "You wouldn't understand." I looked away from him again.

"Try me."

"It's my problem. You don't need to get yourself mixed up in it. I can solve it on my own."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him stand up. He turned to walk away but then he looked back at me.

"You know, it's not so bad to trust people once in awhile, sometimes it even helps." His voice had turned harsh with anger. I didn't say anything in response as he left. I just stayed seated on the bench and stared straight forward.

After a while of silence, I finally looked in the direction that Jason had gone. I could still see him in the distance, walking alone, shoulders hunched over.

"Trouble in Paradise?" A voice overhead called out. I looked up to see Jensen sitting on one of the huge branches on the tree that was shadowing over the bench. He jumped down from the tree and took seat next to me on the bench.

"You know, in most places, it's considered rude to eavesdrop on others private conversations." I stated.

"Technically, I was here first. I was trying to take a nap when all of a sudden you and your boyfriend showed up." Jensen yawned and stretched.

"He's not my boyfriend." I stated.

"Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well we went on a date and he kissed me, but I don't really think that makes him my boyfriend."

"He sure seems to care about you." He shrugged.

"He needs to mind his own business, that's what he needs to do. What happened between my dad and me is my business. He doesn't need to get involved.

"Oh yeah, isn't your dad the school director or something?"

"That'd be him." I said.

"Yeah I flew here with him." He explained. "He was at the Chicago school before he came here and that's where he found me. We really didn't talk much though. The entire flight all he did was sit there talking to one of his bodyguards."

"Let me guess, it was the one that always wears the sunglasses." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"He's my dad's personal assistance. If my dad wants anything taken care of, he goes to Shades. I met him when I was younger." I was going to say more, but I was interrupted by my phone. I looked at the screen to see a text from Callie.

"I should probably be heading back now." I said standing up. I looked back at him and smiled. "It was nice talking to you. You really helped me get some weight off my shoulders."

He shrugged and smiled back. "No problem. Anytime you want to talk just let me know. I'll always be here for you."

I gave him a weird looked, thinking about what he had meant by that, but I just covered it up with a smile. I waved good-bye and headed back toward the dorms.


End file.
